Anime Disney
by Fuzzychipmunkgrl
Summary: This is about Anime crossing over into Disney. Each chapter corresponds to a different anime corssing over into a Disney movie!
1. Sakura and the 7 clow cards

Anime Disney  
  
Snow white-Sakura The prince- Syaoran Bashful- The little card Sleepy-The sleep card Dopey-The silent card Doc-Tomoyo Sneezy-The cloud card Happy-The sweet card Grumpy-The fight card The evil witch lady- Meilin The mirror- Kero Minion- Eriol  
  
Chapter 1- Sakura and the 7 Clow card dwarfs.  
  
Once upon a time there lived a girl, with wonderful auburn hair and the greenest eyes that would melt you into a puddle. She was the most beautiful person in the land, and there was one jealous type.Tomoyo.  
  
"My minion, have you found it yet?" Meilin said while looking out onto her land.  
  
"Yes I have"  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Bring it here!" Meilin stated. She walked over to where Eriol had hung this new object. She removed the fabric and appeared a mystical mirror.  
  
"You've done well Eriol, now leave."  
  
"But you're high-ness."  
  
"I said leave!" Meilin screamed and swung her arms around like a conductor. Meilin walked around the mirror, she thought to herself 'does it actually work? It wouldn't hurt to try.' "Mirror, I call you.. come forth!"  
  
A swirl of smoke floated around the mirror and a yellow furry stuff animal appeared.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea.what do you want you old hag?"  
  
"O-OLD HAG?!" Meilin was engulfed in anger and her face was red.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"YES YOU SAID SOMETHING WRONG, I AM NOT AN OLD HAG YOU STUFFED ANIMAL!" "Well my name is Kero, AND I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL.Why don't you ask me, and I'll tell you the truth" He said giving a sly smile.  
  
"Well.ok.Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"  
  
"The fairest one of the land is the one who goes by the name Sakura, she has eyes that are like shinning emeralds in the sun. Her skin is soft like a peach with beautiful auburn hair."  
  
"How could anyone like her be more beautiful than me?!" Meilin demanded.  
  
"That's easy, it's because she is more beautiful than you!"  
  
"Don't make me throw a rock into you." Meilin growled.  
  
"ok, ok.don't get too rough."  
  
"How can I find this, Sakura?" Meilin asked. She walked around like she was on a cloud, all high and mighty.  
  
"She lives deep within the forest, where the animals are her friends, and the 7 dwarfs as well."  
  
"I might just go do something about my competition." Meilin moved her hand in front of her face and magically turned into an old beggar.  
  
"Wow! You really are old and ugly!!" Kero laughed. Meilin's face grew red with anger again "IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL BREAK YOU!"  
  
Kero finally backed off, and watched Meilin as she exited the room to deal with her competition.  
  
'Whistle while you work.' A bright and cheerful girl sang through the house she was staying at. She worked alone today waiting for her fellow dwarfs to come home.  
  
"My, those dwarfs do not know how to keep a clean house!" Sakura danced around the house cleaning and watched all the little animal friends. "If only I could whistle!" Sakura tried to whistle but only spit came out of her mouth. Sigh, "I'll never whistle!!!"  
  
A faint humming was heard in the distance, and then a cackle.  
  
"Oh dear what was that cackle?" Sakura walked up to the window and saw an old window cackling. "Can I help you?"  
  
Meilin looked up at Sakura and stopped the cackling and put on an old lady voice. "Oh no, was just trying to sell some apples, red juicy apples.would you like one?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Please take one!"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Oh what's an old la- a beggar to do? When no one will buy an apple? And then she can't give one away for free." Meilin thought, 'what an act I'm sure she's buying this.'  
  
"I'm not in the mood for an apple thank you." Sakura closed the window, "She can't fool me into having an apple.did she ever see snow white?! Hello.poisoned apple, from a beggar?!"  
  
A strong wind burst opened the door and there stood Meilin not in the form of a beggar. "Now I got you!"  
  
"HOIEEE!!!!"  
  
"We're home Sakura!" Tomoyo sang. Tomoyo stopped short and the Clow cards behind her also. "SAKURA!" Sakura lay on the floor poisoned by a dart. "Do we even have poisonous darts in this time?"  
  
The fight card shook her head.  
  
"We need to find Sakura a prince and fast! Her having a prince is the only way we can save her!" Tomoyo squealed, and ordered the Clow cards to help pick her up.  
  
Deep in the woods, a prince was ridding on his horse waiting the day that his bride would meet him.  
  
"If only I found a girl, with eyes like shinning emeralds.and her skin as soft as a peach with the fairest auburn hair I've ever seen!" The boy looked down and saw a girl he just exactly described. "Wow talk about coincidence."  
  
"Whoever you are we need you're help!" Tomoyo gasped, fresh out of air from carrying Sakura.  
  
"Well.I'm prince Syaoran."  
  
"A prince! We've got a prince!" Tomoyo jumped up to Syaoran and grabbed his shirt color. "Listen bubo we need you to kiss her to wake her up for she won't be with us anymore thanks to that evil witch Meilin!" Tomoyo growled, she starred at Syaoran for a while and waited for his answer. "Umm.ok I'll do it!" Syaoran got off his horse and bent on one knee, he leaned in close and gave Sakura a kiss. "What soft lips, I've always dre-" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and the Clow cards. "Uhh.I've always dreamed of seeing Clow cards as dwarfs!!"  
  
A slight groan came from Sakura  
  
"SHES AWAKE!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Sakura looked up into her prince Charming's eyes. "Did you kiss me?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're friend's told me too."  
  
Sakura looked at her friends who were whistling, and smiling.  
  
"Well we have to get rid of Meilin, the evil witch, let's go!"  
  
And then all of them were off to the castle.  
  
"You cannot get rid of someone so fair as Sakura so easily." Kero said  
  
"Well I did, and I doubt that she will be coming back." Meilin said with satisfaction in her voice.  
  
"Guess again!"  
  
"What?!" Meilin turned around and saw Sakura with prince Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, now who is this hunk?" Meilin said while moving closer to him.  
  
"Back off sister he's mine! Fight card dispose of her!" Sakura yelled. The fight card instantly did a sidekick to Meilin and she fell out the window.  
  
"Yay I win!" Sakura cheered.  
  
"Hey if you don't mind.. I'd like to get out of this mirror.and I'd like some cake!"  
  
And they lived happily ever after, The End 


	2. beauty and the beast Inuyasha style

Anime Disney  
  
Belle- Kagome  
  
Beast- Inuyasha  
  
Chip- Shippo  
  
Lumier- Miroku  
  
The dog-Myoga  
  
Gaston-Shesshomaru  
  
Clogsworth-old lady  
  
Lafou- Kikyo  
  
cat- an old lady  
  
Belle's father- Kagome's dad  
  
Mrs. Pot's- another old lady!  
  
Feather duster- Sango  
  
Chapter 2- Beauty and the beast/ Inuyasha style.  
  
scary prologue must plays  
  
Deep in the forest, there stood a huge castle filled with happiness and parties. Until a cat came one night. A tall man with dog-ears, who is half demon, answered the door. Right away he saw the cat and chased after it. The cat suddenly turned into an old ugly women. She told Inuyasha that you have failed a test that he was not told of and was turned into an ugly beast forever, until one day the right lady would come along and be the right person for him.  
  
"Look there she goes! She looks so silly! Look there! Kagome! What's she doing?" " Hey look! What's that? I must be dreaming! She's got some weird square and binded thing!"  
  
Kagome walks up to a flock of sheep. "This book, it is my favorite! It talks of stories of a prince and a princess! How sweet! It's my favorite book!"  
  
"Look there Kikyo!" Shesshomaru cried as he watched Kagome walk by. "I'm going to marry that girl some day, if my name isn't Shesshomaru!"  
  
"But.it is Shesshomaru." Kikyo looked puzzled.  
  
"It's a figure of speech idiot." Shesshomaru walked up to Kagome and took the binded thing from out of her hands. "What do you have here Kagome?"  
  
"It's my book and I'd like it back jerk!" Kagome, took the book back, and slapped Shesshomaru across the face.  
  
Shesshomaru touched his face, "I knew she was the right one for me!"  
  
"Hey dad I'm home!"  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! It works! My invention works!!" Kame's dad ran over to Kagome the most excited he has ever been. "As soon as I get the horse ready, I'm leaving to go to the festival!"  
  
"Ok dad." Kagome said even though she was confused.  
  
"Ok I'm off to the festival now!"  
  
"Ok! Bye dad I hope your weird invention works!" Kagome waved good-bye and walked to the front of her house. When she reached her door there stood Shesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome, will you do me the honor.and be my wife?"  
  
Kagome starred at Shesshomaru with the weirdest look. "Are you kidding? First you annoying me every day of my life, and 2nd you.you stole my book!"  
  
"So you will marry me?"  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled, and then kicked Shesshomaru into a pile of mud with a piggy.^o^  
  
horse winnies  
  
"Omg! Where is dad?"  
  
"Ok, he's lost in the forest? In a big scary house? You want me to go and find him?Why me? Why didn't you go after him you stupid horse!" Kagome then jumped on the horse and rode into the forest.  
  
The forest was dark with read flowers all over the place.and also.wolves!  
  
Kagome entered a dark and dreary mansion.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" her voice echoed like she was in a dark cave.  
  
"Hello there mademoiselle!"  
  
"AH! Who said that?" Kagome demanded, as she looked around her but saw nothing but a candlestick and a clock.  
  
"Why I am Miroku! Would you do me a favor.and.bare me a child?"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERTED CANDLE?!" Kagome yelled and chopped one of his candles in half.  
  
"Hey! That was one of my good candles! Now you're going to get it!" Miroku removed a piece of cloth from his hand and let a vortex suck things in.  
  
Kagome looked down and saw this little candlestick with a little vortex trying to suck her skirt up. "Nice try pervert."  
  
"Don't mind him, he's always like this!" The old clock came up and said.  
  
"At least your not some weird sick clock!"  
  
ROAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Omg what was that?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Oh that? That's just Inuyasha, if you ignore his cry you hear only whispers in the wind!" The old clock said.  
  
"Right!" Kagome ran up the starts to the east wing and found a hall with a rose and a big evil beastie dog thing. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Inuyasha! ROAR! Now leave me alone before I set Tetsugai on you!"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"My sword!"  
  
"Oh ok, can I have my father back?"  
  
"Only if you promise to stay and live here forever!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"NO BUTS! Or he will die here!"  
  
"Ok, I'm yours!"  
  
"Ok, you're father is now in town, go upstairs to your room but join me for dinner! Shippo will show you to your room."  
  
"Ok, but.I will not join you for dinner!" And Kagome followed Shippo upstairs.  
  
ROAR!!!!!  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Come join me for dinner Kagome." Inuyasha growled outside her door.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Join me now!"  
  
"No way you ugly dog!"  
  
"WHAT? Grrrr, Fine! Be that way! Starve to death!" Inuyasha then ran downstairs.  
  
(Some place behind a curtain) "Oh Sango, your sooo good!" Miroku complinmented.  
  
"Good at what? Dusting?"  
  
"Yea that *face faults*"  
  
"Hey it's that girl!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"It is!" Miroku dropped Sango and hurried after Kagome.  
  
"Please sit down and join us for dinner! Be.our.guest.be our guest put our damn service to a test! Tie a napkin round your neck chere so we can choke you now! Soupe dejour hot Clogsworth why we only live to ser" Lumier was rudely interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"I love the beast but I don't know what to do!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Tell him that you love him!" the old lady pot said.  
  
"Will that do anything good?"  
  
"yea it will turn us all back into people!" But they were rudly interrupted again by a raging group of people singing a mob song.  
  
"Omg! It's Shesshomaru, we have to save Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to the east wing to find her beloved Inuyasha on the ground with Shesshomaru about to kill him. "NOO!!! Don't kill him!" Kagome cried and ran over to Inuyasha. "I HATE YOU SHESSHOMARU!"  
  
"You.hate me?"  
  
"Yes I hate you, I wish you would go jump off the house!"  
  
"Hey you heard the lady!" Miroku exclaimed. He ran over to Shesshomaru and kept burning his butt until he fell off the house.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha!"  
  
"I love you too Kagome." With the words of I love you everyone in the house returned to normal and Inuyasha was his normal looking self again, but still with the dog ears.  
  
And they all lived Happily ever after, the end. 


End file.
